Fallen
by BirdofSadness
Summary: GaaraxOc / partial SasukexOc. Read if you want, either way I like it. :D Rated M because of mature content - later - and language.
1. Accuasations

**A/N:** Yo~ S'up? Eh heh... -hides behind something from angry people- So... I realize I need to update the 'My Murderer' story thing, and I'm getting to that... but I haff a new story. :D Don't get mad, just... read this one. It's a good one... prolly not long, but not short either. It's GaaraxOc/ partial SasukexOc. I don't particularly like Sasu-baka, but... Eh, I'm doing the Sasuke part for my onee. -nods- Yuppz. So, please read and enjoy. Oh, and review if you like it or have any critisism. Also... you don't have to read the SasukexOc part if you don't want to. You'll know when it pops up. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Pain. Mind numbing, unbearable pain.

My entire body felt like it was being torn apart slowly, limb by limb. And no matter how hard I tried I could not move to ease it, nor could I make any sound of protest or to call for help. The blackness around me was suffocating, choking me; it prevented me from being able to breathe right. Was I drowning? That thought alone caused my chest to close up, only causing more discomfort.

Just as I was beginning to get used to the pain within myself a wave of fresh new pain washed over my body, taking me down deeper into the black abyss; then I felt nothing once more.

* * *

It was hot. Too hot. I felt like my entire body was on fire, and the heat was suffocating me, smothering me. Choking the life from me... But it wasn't. The heat receded a bit and a breeze floated around me. I wasn't so hot anymore... As my senses fully came around, I noted that the pain was gone, or numbed, I really didn't care at that point. I couldn't feel it. I was happy.

I opened my eyes and I saw white... Lots and lots of white. No. It wasn't white it was tan, only looking white in the glare of the sun.

I took a deep breath, which hurt like hell, and I turned onto my side. That's when I noticed the color red among the tan. And it wasn't just a little red. It was a lot. With a sickening feeling growing in my stomach I realized it was blood.

Where did the blood come from?

I was now sitting up on my knees, staring at what I saw. A mini village and it was all covered in a mix of red and tan. Blood and sand; sand and blood.

Why was it covered in blood? And the smell... Ugh... As I was questioning the amount of blood an ungodly terrible smell drifted over me, shocking me. I turned my head slowly, and that's when I saw most of the bodies. They were in a large pile near the gate... And they were on fire. Burning dead flesh.

I'd never smelt anything like it before... It was terrible. I don't think I would have been able to describe the smell even if I wanted to. Before I was really able to analyze anything specific about my situation about twenty Konoha Nin surrounded me.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded. He had graying hair, but that was all I could tell about him as he was in the Special Ops garb... And it completely covered his body. Wasn't he hot?

Before I got a chance to answer the grey haired man another one chimed in, "What business do you have murdering all these people?"

My eyes widened, "Excuse me?" I meant to sound loud and angry, but my voice came out as a tiny frightened squeak.

"I know you killed these people—"

"No!" I interrupted. "I had nothing to do with this! I just—"

"If you had nothing to do with this then why are you covered in their blood?" the grey haired man sneered.

"I don't—"

"You don't know, do you?" a female laughed. I didn't know what was going on and I was getting frustrated.

"I didn't—"

"Shut up!" the grey haired man snapped. "Just come with us..."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you." I attempted to stand, but my legs didn't agree with me and as soon as I put any sort of pressure on my right side, sharp pain shot all the way down my spine to my ankle. A gasp of pain escaped my lips and I fell blackness dancing across my vision until it veiled me completely.

But as the darkness swept over me one thing matter to me; one thing I needed at this precise moment. One person, rather, that I needed to know was safe. _Onee._


	2. Bargain

**Kaien's POV**

The carriage ride was slow and bumpy; I was sitting next to the window so I had a great view of the passing scenery. Ari was sitting on the far left of the carriage next to the other window but his gaze was not on the scenery. He was watching the unconscious girl in between us.

Kali Fray. A murderer. A prisoner. _His_ prisoner.

Ari made sure that the shackles around her wrists were bound tightly enough to leave bruise marks on her skin. I felt slightly sorry for her, but not nearly as sorry as I felt for the family she'd killed.

We didn't know for sure it was her, of course, but she was there—at the scene covered in blood. We had no real evidence of her being the culprit so we just assumed. Well, I did anyway. Ari was convinced.

He wasn't too happy either that I was giving her a chance to be free. The only thing she had to do was, ironically, kill someone.

Sabaku no Gaara.

He was a menace, and his father paid me to find someone to kill him. He didn't care if whomever I picked got killed in the process he just wanted his youngest son dead. I didn't get it, but I suppose I didn't have to.

When the carriage slowed, Kali opened her eyes in confusion. Then a scowl formed on her delicate face and she opened her mouth to say something but Ari grabbed her arm and ripped her out of the carriage. I knew what he was going to do, but I remained silent.

When I heard the screams I tried to focus my mind elsewhere, but it was hard.

Kali was pushed back into the carriage not too long after and she slammed into me wincing. I saw the bruises and the wetness on her cheeks. I knew what he did but I said nothing. Not yet anyways.

When I finally spoke the carriage had begun moving again and I was well aware of her pressing against me determined to stay as far away from Ari as humanly possible. "We're giving you a chance." I said to her, "To be free instead of serving your sentence and being hung."

Ari grunted beside her and she just glared. "I need to you to kill someone. For his death you will be given a new life."

"Fuck you." She croaked, clearly displeased.

Ari backhanded her. "We don't need your attitude, bitch. You do what he says or you'll be hung."

She sat there unblinking for a while, her body trembling. "Who?" she finally whispered.

As much as I hated seeing women being manhandled I didn't say anything against it. Ari was a close associate of mine, so I always went along with him. Always. Foolish? Probably, but, what else was there for me to do but agree? Nothing I guess.

Looking at the fragile girl next to me I hesitated for a moment. She seemed to see it and she scowled. I could read in her eyes what she wanted to say but dare not for fear of getting hit again: _"Having second thoughts already?"_

Her voice in my head unnerved me but it was only my thinking of what she would say. Ari shifted uncomfortably next to her and I figured I'd better get on with it lest he changed his mind about agreeing to this arrangement.

"Someone from Sunagakure," I began steadily. "He is a menace, a bloodthirsty murderer—"

"Like me," she interjected with narrowed eyes. Ari growled something I could not hear and she went rigid.

I ignored this, cleared my throat and continued, "He has been tried on many attempts to be assassinated. His name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"We'll know if he dies, girl." Ari growled. "So if you do not do as you're told we'll be coming to take yours instead."

I nodded in agreement. "This will give you your freedom, and give my employer what he wants. A win-win situation." I paused and looked at her; pale and bruised, dirty, her clothes ragged and caked in blood. I looked away from her back out to the scenery. "Do you agree?"

The carriage stopped and I knew that another was waiting for Ari and me should she agree. If not we would take this same one back to Konohagakure and she would be hung for her "crime".

"I agree."

If I had not been paying attention I guess I would have missed it. I nodded to Ari and stepped out of the carriage. Ari unlocked her shackles but growled something so low that, again, I could not hear. Not for my ears then. I moved toward the other carriage and Ari soon followed.

I watched as the carriage carrying the prisoner disappeared as dirt blew up around the wheels.

"I don't trust her." Ari growled.

I merely shrugged leaping up into the carriage meant for us. "You don't need to." I said rather coldly. "Whether she does it or not she'll die. Might as well wait until she shows up again."


	3. Chance

**Gaara's POV  
**

I sat on top of one of my favorite buildings. It was the biggest one in the entire city and it was much closer to the sky, giving me a better chance to see the moon. Light wispy clouds floated above me covering the moon for minutes at a time, but I didn't really care. I only stared at the moon to think, to wonder about the world; _my_ world of blood, Death, targets.. For all I cared the world was mine. I controlled who lived and who died here, and until I was satisfied with it I would keep taking lives.

I was never satisfied though. Every time I squeezed the life of some pathetic lower being watching their life's blood become part of my sand I knew - I felt - that something was missing. An emptiness that, sadly, nothing could fill. I hated this feeling, loathed it almost more than I loathed people and their annoying, intolerable existences'. Just the thought of having this empty feeling set my blood boiling and the familiar urge to kill began to overtake my mind, my _senses._

But I wouldn't kill. Not today. I had already killed today and there was no one out; it was the dead of night. Even the bars were closed, most drunkards were asleep or passed out somewhere and I _would not_ have some drunk bastards blood tainting my sand.

Unable to stand the brightness of the moon I stood and in a swirl of sand it was like I'd never been on the roof. I was now out of Suna wandering aimlessly through the desert I'd come to acknowledge as... Peaceful. A place I could go to with no one to judge me. I was able to tolerate being out here, and it was dark, the sand had a blue-ish hue to it from the moon and the midnight sky. I appreciated that somewhat.

A sound alerted me and instantly my guard was up; I whirled to face whatever had come from the darkness but was greeted with endless sand. Was I going crazy? No. A deep ravine stretched in front of me like a long scar on the desert. The noise had come from down there. An animal perhaps?

A moan of pain told me it was not an animal. I hated to admit it but the curiosity of what could be down there was nearly killing me and I leapt down there using my sand to aid me. At first I only saw a clump of blackness darker than anything else there. Then movement. Shifting. A shape formed. A broken carriage with a broken body strewn over the hard rocky edges. But from the look of things that person had been dead long before I showed up. Where had the sound come from?

Then I saw her. She was lying not feet from me, blood splattered around her in a shape that looked like wings. Kind of odd, if you think about it. She was barely conscious and it looked as though she was broken too, but not as badly as the man by the carriage. She must've been inside it. I could tell by the bruising that she'd taken quite a few hits.

I didn't care. I'd seen what I had to, now I was leaving. If she died, who cares? Let the coyotes kill her, or eat her remains. She was just another lowlife among many others. She was lucky that I was choosing to spare her life and let something else claim it. If she died by my hand she'd be suffering so much worse. But as I turned to leave her there I paused. Why? I hadn't a clue.

"Fuck." Her voice was coarse and soft. I was actually surprised she could talk but I said nothing. "Son of a fucking bitch."

If I had eyebrows now would be the time in which I would raise one. She sure had a mouth on her it was actually kind of amusing. To watch her struggle to move... Not that she was going to. Her leg was pinned by the heavier part of the carriage and it looked like one of her arms was broken. I crossed my arms and her head snapped in my direction.

"Who's there?" She coughed, and I could smell the blood. Fresh. I could almost feel it... Warm and wet; sticky to the touch. I blinked pushing the thoughts away. I'd be damned if I let her trick me into killing her. No, I was going to let her suffer. Mercilessly.

"I said who the fuck is there?" Her voice was a low hiss now, and I stepped forward into the moons light. It barely reached me but now she could see me.

"Watch your tone." I said coldly.

She went to say something but choked on her own blood. I felt a strange tightening in my chest when I heard the wet, disgusting sounding cough. I don't know why, but I reached down and shoved the carriage off her foot freeing her leg. She winced, drawing a sharp breath as the pressure was gone from her leg, and before she could say anything - _before I could think_ - she was in my arms and I was leaping up the side of the cliff.

I had already made it to the roof of the hospital before I realized what I'd done. It seems odd, since I always think before I react, unless Shukaku has any thing to do with it, but he wasn't around. So, then, why did I bring her to the hospital?

"Ow, you fucking prick." The girl in my arms moaned. She was cradling her arm and now since we were out of the ravine I could see the damage done to her from the fall.

Her skin was pale, and she had many black-purple bruises all over her. The worst I could see was the one on her cheek, it actually looked like someone hit her across the face. A low growl rumbled in my chest , and I felt anger towards—I didn't even know who. Whoever hit her I guess.

But why did I feel like this? Like no one was allowed to hurt her? I widened my eyes slightly as I stared down at her pale form. I knew why. Because she was mine. I owned her; I saved her life and now it was mine. She_ belonged_ to me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The sun had just barely risen over the horizon, but I had still done more training than most of the people in my village would ever dream of doing. Now I was standing on the dock jutting out into the lake tossing flat rocks watching them skip across the surface.

Then I heard crying; it was soft and barely audible, but I had a sharper sense of hearing, or at least that what I'd like to think.

I made my way off the dock and down the little hill toward the shore of the lake, but then I stopped. I saw a girl crying, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her knees. Even from this distance, and angle I knew who she was.

She was the girl who protested about that murdering girl to be taken away and killed. Claimed that the girl didn't hurt anyone. Maybe that's what she was crying about?

Under normal circumstances I would have just walked away, but I seemed almost sympathetic with her. I remembered when they first came to the village a few years back, and they looked so alone, holding each others hands, looking for a place to live. After that I hadn't seen them for a while.

The girl in front of me was what, a year younger than me? And the other girl was probably a year older, yet I did not see either of them enter the academy, or even present hitai ite. Which only meant one thing. They weren't shinobi.

After a while the girl stifled her cries but she just sat here, and uncharacteristically I stood just behind the line of trees watching her; feeling pity for her.

I knew what it felt like to be completely alone.


End file.
